The New Neighbours
by ilovetimbits
Summary: A couple and thier daughter move in beside Hidan and Sakura can they handle the neighbors or move out like the other twenty? Strong language. AU setting,


**The New neighbours.**

**~One Shot~**

**Hidan-Sakura**

**I, ilovetimbits do not own Naruto**

* * *

Anne was in the back seat of their family car. She hated them sooo much like, she had _everything_ at home! But no, they just _had_ to move. Anne left her boyfriend and all her friends, how could her parents be so cruel? Not to mention the place they picked out has to be some sort of dump! Like, seriously, a hundred thousand for an attached home?! She glared out the window however, when they pulled up to the house her jaw dropped. I-It was pretty and well, decent.

'What The Hell?' She thought, this couldn't be right, they must have the wrong address, have too. The attached home had dark red bricks that looked almost brand new, the window panes where white like the picket fence even some flower pots hanging on either side of the garage doors.

They pulled into the driveway and stepped out. She, with her parents looked at the neighbours house. Unlike thier garage, their garage door was black with a weird symbol on it, an circle with an upside down triangle on the door. A sign was on the black railing also in red it said 'Jashin Blessed This House'.

"Great, our neighbours are religious or Gothic." Anne complained.

"Oh honey," Her mother started with an hearty sigh. "they can't be that-"

* * *

_**BASH**_

Sakura loves pizza, but sometimes she doesn't eat it _right _away, that however doesn't mean she wont! It happened once, it happens many times. Hidan always took her pizza right when she wanted to eat. However, this time, oh this time she'll _make sure_ he doesn't. She slammed him against the wall.

_**BASH**_

* * *

"You see that pizza!?"

"What of it bitch!?"

"That's _MY _pizza! _MINE! _I better still see it or I swear to Jashin I will sacrifice you to him myself!"

"Damn babe, did you know you are hot when you're mad?"

"Oh really!? We'll I must be gorgeous!"

With that she slammed him into the ground for extra measure her hands scrunched in his collar. "Do _NOT_ touch my pizza Hidan!"

"Alright! Fuck I'll go get my own!"

"Good!"

Hidan stormed out the front door noticing the nosey ass family at the next house he yelled. "The fuck you staring at you pansies?!"

"Don't cuss at the neighbours!"

"Fine! I'll ask them if their interested in Jashin."

The pink haired female rolled her eyes. "You already know their answer." She stated leaning against the door frame arms crossed as she regarded the new neighbours with slight shock and curiosity.

"Oh, that's right! Cause your all fucking little Pussy-ass-bitches-" A frying pan flew and hit him on the head. "Shit that hurt!"

"Don't call the neighbours that!" Sakura yelled horrified.

"It's true!"

"I can never have neighbours! You scare them away!"

"Me!? Your the abusive one in our relationship." He stated walking towards the car.

"I don't see you complaining." She countered.

"That's because I enjoy it." He winked at her getting into Kakuzu's broken down car and drove away.

Sakura rolled her eyes then looked to the neighbours. "Oh hi! I'm Yuga Sakura." She had almost forgot they were there, almost. The neighbours where silent, Sakura sighed great another group of scared neighbours what's this like their twentieth group?

"Why do you have pink hair?" An snotty teenage voice asked with attitude.

Sakura grinned, or maybe their not scared. She looked directly at the girl whom was a teenager, probably around seventeen really close to their age(ish). She and Hidan were in their early twenties with Hidan at twenty-five and herself being at twenty-one

"Oh, well I was born with it." Sakura said casually it was an question most commonly asked by strangers.

"It looks retarded." The girl snorted highly disbelieving her, usually people with coloured hair were just freaks trying to get attention.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, there was two things Sakura hated most, people pointing out her forehead and her hair colour. They usually had nothing to say after sporting an ugly purple eye.

"Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that!?" The girl's mouth opened but her parents clamped it shut and brought her into the house.

* * *

**Few hours later**

Hidan drove in, in his motorcycle. The teenaged girl, Anne, stared out her bedroom window fantasizing. He was such the bad boy type just wanting to be tamed she knew it. She ran down the stairs and straightened her outfit walking out casually.

"Oh, hi!" She greeted.

The silver haired bad boy glanced at her with no interest trying to figure out who she was and what she was doing there. "What the fuck do you want?"

She blushed. "W-well I was curious in your religion." Anne watched his eyes lighten up he grinned.

"You're shiting me?" Anne just shook her head. Hidan walked over and started explaining, she was too dazed by his chest to realize or pay attention to what he was saying except for the word 'Jashin' that came up once or twice...maybe four times.

"So what do you say? Want to try it tonight?" He asked with an smirk and eyebrow raised.

"Sure." Anne replied it what she hoped sounded seductive.

* * *

He walked into his house. "Yo! Sakura you wouldn't believe it!" He shut the door behind him walking up to sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked curiously.

"The neighbours daughter actually wants to join." He stated placing the box of pizza on the counter.

"You explained it to her though right!?" Sakura asked incredulously, who in their right mind would join Jashin?

He nodded munching on a pizza slice. "Sure did, she was blushing. Tell me," He swallowed his bite trapping her between himself and the counter. "you fell for the fucking abs didn't you." he asked with an large smirk.

Sakura smacked him upside the head crossing her arms afterwards. "Any guy can have abs dummy, not every guy lets me punch them through the wall."

"I like my women rough." He grinned moving his arms around her waist.

"So I don't have to worry about the girl next door?" She teased.

He smirked. "Nope."

* * *

Anne knocked on the neighbours door, and the pink haired girl opened it.

'Ugh,' She absolutely forgot about her, she was hoping it would be just her and the hottie hot hottie.

"I'm here for the religion on Jashin."

The pink haired girl smiled. "Of course," What else would you be here for? You little- "come in." She continued.

The girl nodded and sat on the black leather couch as directed. The _hottie_ walked down the stairs with a book in his hands.

He stood in front of them the pink haired girl stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Aw come on bitch."

"I will, just getting the bandages."

"I don't need none."

"Yes you do." She said sternly poking his chest, who did she think she was? Just LEAVE gosh!

He snorted as she walked away glancing at her ass, then he turned back to the girl.

"Ready?"

Anne nodded, he took his pike and stabbed it in his wrist dramatically. The girl sat in horror as he screamed in enjoyment tracing the symbol on the ground. He continued driving the pike into his body slowly then repeatedly.

Sakura walked in noticing the girls look and smirked to herself, she had nothing to worry about at all. The front doors busted open and the girls parents ran in and the wife screamed at Hidan then to Sakura "How could you!? You're tormenting our daughter!"

Sakura shrugged. "We warned her, she was to preoccupied with my husbands good looks."

"We're getting the hell out of here right now!" The father screamed.

Sakura watched as they ran out the door, popping a popcorn in her mouth. (literally came from nowhere.) "We broke the record... Hey Hida-kun, our neighbours left."

He stopped looking around in confusion. "You're shitting me? I thought she was interested."

She punched his shoulder. "Yea, interested in your body."

Sakura sighed and looked at the ground, a vein popped in her head. She didn't notice nor care at the time, she just wanted that girl to be scared shit-less. "HIDAN! This is the second carpet!"

"Well get red carpet!"

"Then I have to paint the walls white!"

"Why the _hell_ do you need to do that!?" He asked with confusion.

"I can't have red walls and red carpet! it just clashes!"

"Ugh women! We hardly have guests!"

"The Akatsuki visit once in awhile! I'd like them to think we have some decency to have a proper house!"

"Bitch we _are_ awesome."

He brought her down against him on his lap. "Don't tell me you where jealous of the neighbour?" He teased.

"Psh no, I just wanted to see her run screaming." He grinned and crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

The girl was in the backseat eyes wide and fearful still in shock as her parents drove her back home. Never will they trust a cheap price or neighbours again.

* * *

I'm working on the squeal, it may not be as good but I feel it needs one since this is one of my first posted stories.


End file.
